


Dream Catcher

by Kei Icarus (9_10_keira_10_11)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Human Eren Yeager, M/M, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_10_keira_10_11/pseuds/Kei%20Icarus
Summary: Every so often, a dream catcher must be ‘emptied’ of the nightmares it has caught.
Levi Ackerman has the task of emptying hundreds every night. One night, he is to empty 18 year old, Eren Jaeger's dream catcher, and what does he find?





	

Levi sighed as he appeared in the last room of the night. Removing nightmares from dream catchers was never a fun job, but it was something he had to do. _**Eren Jaeger, huh?**_ Levi looked around the chaotic room, and grimaced. The teen’s room was littered with dirty clothing and papers. _**Gross.**_

Eren rolled over in his bed, a whimper forcing its way out of the young man’s throat. Levi stiffened. Picking his way through the mounds of clothing, Levi approached the dream catcher that was hanging on the headboard. Leaning over Eren, Levi lifted the dream catcher. Feeling its weight, the raven haired man frowned. _**The device shouldn't be this light.**_ “What’s going on?”

Eren groaned. Levi glanced at the sweating eighteen year old who was tossing and turning under his covers. “No, please, don’t,” Eren moaned.

Frowning, Levi dropped the dream catcher. He reached out his hand slowly, carefully resting his palm on the boy's forehead. Eyes shooting closed, Levi tensed.

> Eren was kneeling on the ground, arms chained behind his back. His breath was heavy and he looked around at the others in the courtroom, seeing the guns pointed at him. Suddenly, his tooth wet flying.
> 
> As Eren’s head returned to face forward, he got a knee to the gut. A hand gripped his hair, pulling Eren’s head upright. Just as he caught sight of the man in front of him, the same knee hit his face.
> 
> ”Mikasa, wait!” Armin grabbed the girl’s arm, holding her back.
> 
> A foot planted itself on the back of Eren’s head, forcing it to the ground. “You know, personally, I think nothing instills discipline like pain. You don’t need a good talking to. What you’re in need of, boy, is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in perfect kicking position.”
> 
> The tall raven haired man kicked the boy several times, Eren grunted as each hit fell on him. “Now, hold on, Levi,” another man reached out his hand to the two.
> 
> ”What is it,” Levi asked.
> 
> ”It’s dangerous,” the man murmured. “What if he gets angry, turns into a titan?”
> 
> Levi looked at Eren who was staring harshly at him. Lifting his leg, Levi kicked Eren again. “Don’t be silly.” The raven crouched down and pulled Eren up by his hair. “After all, you guys just want to dissect him, don’t you?”

Electricity shot through Levi’s hand, and he pulled back, wincing in pain. _**What the hell was that?**_ He looked back down at the sleeping teenager, only to find that the young man was no longer asleep. Eren sat up slowly, scooting back on his bed, keeping his eyes on Levi.

Eren’s voice lowered to a whisper. ”Who are you? And what are you doing in my bedroom?”

Levi sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”

Eren nodded stiffly. “Why are you in my room?”

Levi leaned over and grabbed hold of the dream catcher, causing Eren to flinch. Eren’s eyes were riveted on Levi’s dark figure. “I empty the dream catchers of nightmares.”

”What are you?”

””What do you think?”

Eren licked his lips and rubbed his palms against his blankets, “Um, I-I don't know.”

**Why is he so nervous?** The tall male leaned closer to the trembling teen, and whispered, “I’m an angel. An angel of dreams.”

”W-where are your wings,” Eren stuttered.

Standing upright, Levi sighed, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from gleaming as he turned around, stretching out his broad wings. He heard a gasp come from behind him, and felt a light touch brush his glowing wings. The moonlight turned the white feathers, blue-ish. Folding his wings against his back, Levi turned around again, facing the teen.

Eren’s jaw hung wide. His hand was still outstretched and eyes bulging. Levi bit his lip to keep from laughing.

”Wow,” Eren whispered. Eren dropped his hand and clutched at his blanket. “So, you really are an-.”

Levi nodded once when Eren trailed off. “It sounds crazy when you say it aloud, but it’s the truth.”

”So, what now?”

Levi took hold of the dream catcher once again, this time pulling it off the tiny hook that attached it to the headboard. “Now,” Levi sighed, “I take the dream catcher and try to find out why it’s not catching your nightmares.”

“So, I’ll get to see you again?”

_**Can you get more desperate, kid?**_ “It’s possible. However, it may be one of the other angels who come.”

Eren pouted. “Can I at least get your name before you leave?”

Levi walked to the window, staring out at the night sky. “Levi,” he whispered in the quiet of the room. When he turned back around, Eren was grinning.

“Levi,” Eren chuckled. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope to see you again.”

Levi nodded once more, ignoring the warmth that spread through his body when the teenager said his name, and flashed out of Eren’s room after rubbing the gem on the ring that sat on his thumb. Levi appeared seconds later, standing at a tall, shimmering door. The door swung open and Levi waltzed into the Angel of Dream’s headquarters.

Immediately, he was assaulted by a glasses wearing maniac. “Levi,” they screeched.

_**Damn Hanji.**_ Levi violently shoved Hanji back and sidestepped their next attempt to hug him. “Stop it, Shitty Glasses. I have work to do.”

”Ooh, Levi’s doing work? Tell me, what got you to do more than the bare minimum?’

Levi sighed and brushed past Hanji, who called after him as he walked down the hall. Pausing briefly at one tall white door, Levi pushed it open. “Erwin, I need to talk to you.”

Erwin was tall, blonde and missing his right arm. However, he made up for his lack of limb with his strategic mind and cunning. “What is it, Levi?”

“This one brat’s dream catcher is broken.” Levi tossed the dream catcher to Erwin who caught it with his left hand. Flipping it over a few times, Erwin frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with this one.”

“There must be. The kid was having a nightmare when I got there.”

“Was the dream catcher full?”

“Yes,” Levi deadpanned. “That’s why I brought it all the way here after the kid woke up and saw me.”

Erwin’s frown deepened. “He saw you?”

“No shit, Sherlock. That’s what I just said.”

“Well, what happened?”

“The brat was having a nightmare, so I tried to get rid of it after checking the dream catcher. It was nearly empty and I got sucked into his nightmare.” Levi rubbed his forehead, frowning. “I was there, in his nightmare, beating him up, and then he woke up. Asked what I was, so I told him.” Levi shrugged. “Then I took the dream catcher and left.”

Erwin sighed, dropping the dream catcher on his desk and plopping down in his chair. “Did you tell him your name?”

“What do you think?”

Erwin’s blue gaze cut deep into Levi as he asked, “Do you know why we tell you not to let humans know your name?”

Levi frowned. _**This is the first time I’m hearing about this.**_ “No. Why?”

“Because, if they know your name, they can summon you. Just by speaking your name, they can bring you to them.” Levi’s eyes widened minutely as Erwin continued. “For as long as they remember your name, they control you. Until you bond with them, that is.”

“This is the first time I’ve heard anything about this. No one told me I wasn't supposed to let a human know my name.” 

Erwin frowned. "Hanji was supposed to let you know."

"Hanji," Levi growled, "was supposed to tell me?" Erwin ran his fingers through his hair as the angel continued. "What could have possessed you to let Hanji tell me something as important as being controlled by a human forever? What passed through your head that made you forget that Hanji won't tell me a thing, just to mess with me? Did you tell them why we weren't to let humans know our names?"

"Of course."

"And did you explain what happens if you do?"

"Yes."

"And you wonder why I heard nothing about it."

Sighing, Erwin pushed a button on the intercom system sitting on his desk, "Hanji, please come to my office in five minutes." Turning back to a seething Levi, Erwin waved dismissively. "Go. Take care of the dream catcher, but I tell you, there's nothing wrong with it." Levi walked to the door."And Levi," he turned as Erwin called out to him. Cocking an eyebrow, the angel waited. "Stay away from my office in five minutes." Levi flipped Erwin off and exited the room.

~~~

"I'm telling you, Armin. I met an angel last night."

"You sure it wasn't just a dream?" Armin sounded beyond skeptical.

"Yes," Eren exhaled, exasperated.

"Fine, Eren. What was his name?"

Eren sighed. "Levi.”

"What do you want, brat?" Levi's deep voice echoed through the backroom of the cafe.

Eren and Armin jumped, Eren knocking over his coffee and spilling it all over Armin's lap. "God, Eren! What the heck? Who the heck are you," Armin demanded of the stranger, grabbing napkins.

“Isn't it obvious?”

“Levi,” Eren chirped. “What are you doing here?”

Levi glanced at Armin and asked, “Can we talk somewhere private?”

“Do you mind, Armin?”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Sure, let me just open up shop looking like I wet myself. I’m gonna go change and you two open the cafe.” Armin stood and hurried out of the break room.

Eren was frozen, staring at Levi, who was looking around the relatively clean room. Levi blanched, lip curling up and nose wrinkled. “This room is disgusting. Do you ever clean?”

Levi’s insult to the cafe drew Eren from his thoughts. “Yes, we do,” Eren cried indignantly. “We clean it once a week.”

Cringing, Levi tugged the collar of his shirt higher, seeming to sink into his clothes. “Well,” Levi started, but Eren waved him off.

“We can talk out in the store as we open.” Eren led the way out to the front end of the cafe. Levi sighed, but followed. “Do you have any experience cashiering”

Levi stared incredulously at the teen. “I’m an angel. What makes you think I have cashiered before? My stunning personality?”

Eren chuckled. “Let me give you a quick rundown on the register real quick, before I open the door.” Eren led Levi to the cash register and started pointing. “You just enter the price and hit enter. Then enter the money they give you and hit total. The register will open and the screen will tell you how much change to give them.”

Eren turned to Levi. “Got it?”

Levi sighed. “Yeah, I got it.”

Eren grabbed two aprons off a hook, handing one to Levi and tying the second on himself. The raven haired angel put the apron on and stood behind the register. Eren walked over to the door, that already had a line forming behind it, and flipped the sign from closed to open. Taking a deep breath, Eren forced a bright smile and unlocked the door, holding to open and stepping out of the way as people rushed in.

The line grew in front of Levi and he asked, “What do you want?”

A young woman frowned. “Where’s Armin, and who are you?”

Levi cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Armin wet his pants, so he went to change. And who I am is none of your business.”

“Eren, who is this asshole?”

Eren had made his way back to the counter and stood by the coffee machine, starting on the young woman’s order. “Hey, Mikasa. Same as always?”

Mikasa nodded and asked, “So? Who is he?”

“One for Annie as well?”

“Yes.”

“It’s Levi. He’s helping out this morning. I spilled my coffee on Armin, so he made us open up shop for him.” Eren set one cup on the counter as Mikasa pulled out her wallet. “So, newbie? How much for the drinks?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Depends,” was all he said.

Mikasa lifted her chin, narrowing her eyes. “On what?”

“What you got.”

A burst of laughter cut through the stuffy air. Eren was clutching his sides, face red, and gasping for air. _**Insufferable brat.**_ Levi glared at Eren, ignoring the evil eye Mikasa gave him in return.

When Eren finally calmed down, he turned away and finished making Annie’s drink. “Mikasa always gets a red eye and Annie gets a chocolate mocha. Price’s on the board.”

Levi turned and found the two drinks. “Eight even.”

Eren slid Mikasa the last drink as Mikasa pulled the bills from her wallet. Levi took the ten with two fingers and jabbed the total button. He grabbed the change and tore off the receipt, handing both to the girl across the counter. Mikasa grabbed the drinks and her change, spinning on her heels and heading to the door. “I’ll see you later, Eren.”

“Bye!” Eren called.

”A-hem,” The next customer cleared his throat.

Levi turned and saw the line of five or so people. Sighing, Levi stood up straight. “What can I get you?”


End file.
